Watashi no koibito
by LeeRaeHae
Summary: What happens when Haruhi fortuitously develops feelings, but the subject is unknown? Read to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All the mentioned characters in these fic are not mine to posses, they belong to their respective owners, so sue not.**

**A/N :** This is my first fanfic ever, please be gentle.

Chapter one : New Beginning

"_Irasshaimase_"

It was the month of April. The wind still blowing chilly, the vernal season has arrived and the Host Club welcomed the school year with "New

Beginning" as the Club's theme, as was fitted for the season. Since the cherry blossoms were also at its full bloom, they held club activities outside.

"The _sakura_ trees are so beautiful this time of year, don't you think so Tamaki-kun..?" a customer asked the Host Club's self-proclaimed "King".

"Yes..." Tamaki replied.

"But what good would their beauty be compared to yours, my princess..." Tamaki added as he gracefully caressed the devotees face.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun…" she blushed.

"You both look so refreshing in your spring outfit...kyaa..." one of the Hitachiin Brothers' fan girl commented with hands placed on the chest holding in

the want to squeal louder.

"_Arigato ne_…,_ Okasan_ wanted people's opinion on her new spring-summer collection, so she asked the club to try it on before she would release it to

the public." Hikaru promulgated.

"_Demo_, Hikaru…how about your opinion?" Kaoru, the younger twin, asked in a slow relating shy manner while putting on a who-could-ignore-this-look

kind of face.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said as he rushed to his brother's side.

"Even with or without the shirt, you'll always look refreshing to me." Hikaru added as he gently cupped Kaoru's face with both hands and gazed into

his eyes. His face only inches away.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru squeaked as he met his brother's gaze.

"Kyaaaaaaa…!"

"It's the forbidden brotherly love…!" squealed the customers as they centered their focus on the twins, never letting a moment pass.

Not far from the squealing girls sat Honey and Mori,who even after graduation, came and entertained their customers. The customers just simply

adore the cute little senior with his taciturn cousin.

"Uhm…, how does the cake taste Honey-senpai?" Honey's customer asked.

"_Oishii_…! It's so delicious!" declared the cute Loli-shota.

"That's good to know! Would you care for another slice? How about you Mori-senpai?" the customer inquired.

"_Arigato ne_…, don't mind if I do" Honey said as he happily savored the Dacquoise cake containing almond, hazelnuts, and chocolate.

"How about you Mori-senpai?" the girl beside Mori inquired

"Ah…" Mori's infamous word, which this time, mean that he appreciates the gesture and indulged himself into taking a bite.

The Club's vice president, Kyouya Ootori was and still will be seen attending to his laptop.

Ouran Private Academy, is defined by one, prestigious families, two wealth and prosperous people who have much time on their hands. Therefore, this

Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys who have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time. It is an elegant game

unique to this super-rich school.

'_Mother in Heaven, how long has it been? How are you? I'm doing fine here; having such warm yet sometimes annoying bunch of friends is amusing._

_ Amusing enough that I haven't notice that it's been more than a year since I joined, a year, it only took that long and that person, in his own way, managed_

_ to make me feel…'_

"Haaruuu-chaaaann!"

Haruhi's thoughts were trailed off by Honey's euphonic voice. Then she noticed that club activities were over for the day.

"What is it Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning her attention to her upperclassman that jumped in front of her with a plate containing a slice of the

cake, followed by his cousin.

"Would you like some cake?" Honey said while holding up the small plate with a slice of the Dacquiose cake.

"Err…no thanks Honey-senpai, I'm already full…" Haruhi began trying to abstain from the offer, but her senpai got the best of her using his loli-shota

charm.

"Oh…okay, I guess a bite won't hurt"

Haruhi found the cake extremely delicious.

"You shouldn't turn down an offer like that Haruhi," Kyouya interjected.

"Right, right Haruhi" the twins joined in.

"Stop bullying my precious daughter!" Tamaki reacted, frantically waving both his arms up and down like an annoyed child as he dashed toward them.

"_Senpai_, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your daughter, having one father is enough" Haruhi informed him, a bit annoyed by always

reminding him about it but still stayed in her composure.

"_Okasan_! Haruhi's being mean!" Tamaki wailed at Kyouya.

While everyone was having fun messing with the prince, Tamaki's phone began ringing. After taking the call, he informed the rest that he needs to be

going because his father needs to talk to him. Tamaki took one last glance at Haruhi before leaving; her golden brown eyes met his blue-violet eyes.

Both of them blushed, he broke the contact first and headed directly to the door.

"Well…, see you later!" then he took off.

Haruhi felt her heart gave a leap for a moment back there. Her daze was cut off when Kyouya mentioned that Tamaki's Birthday is coming up.

'_Right, today is April 5, which makes it three days from now'_ Haruhi thought.

"Oh..._Tono_'s getting a year older" the twins jokingly stated looking at each other and giving a little snicker.

"_Honto?_ Will there be lots of cake?" Honey enthusiastically asked presuming that a party would be thrown.

"Of course Honey-senpai" Kyouya replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"I can't wait; can we bring Usa-chan with us Takashi?" Honey inquired of his cousin beside him.

"Of course, Mitsukuni" Mori responded, being as reserved as ever.

"Well, I'm sure everybody will enjoy, but we mustn't forget that Tamaki should get the utmost enjoyment from this" Kyouya further stated, implicating

that they'll throw a surprise party for the club's King.

"We're in, we're in, tricking _Tono_ would be fun!" shouted the two mischievous devils.

"Oh,oh…Takashi and I will help too!" Honey added.

"Ah" Mori said in agreement with his cousin as he lifted and placed Mitsukuni on his shoulders.

"I want to help too" Haruhi suddenly spoke.

The other members stared for a moment. Her bold involvement was something new, because it never occurred that she would voluntarily include

herself in an activity if not for the reason that either she was forced to do so or bribed to do so.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Hikaru said as his ears twitched.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

The twins looked at each other with devious smiles. Before the twins could manage to move closer to Haruhi, the Shadow King stopped them

by stating that they should be discussing important matters because Tamaki's natal day is coming up fast.

Kyouya commissioned the members; both Honey and Mori were to manage the decorations, the venue was to be held at the Ootori's private island.

The twins were tasked to pick outfits for them except for Haruhi. Kyouya had another thing in mind for the heroine. Honey offered to do the choice of

meals for dinner.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said catching Honey's attention offering also to help his cousin out.

'_If I don't help out, Mitsukuni might pick only sweets'_ Mori thought, terrified of the idea.

**A/N :** I'm kind of a newbee. I accept constructive criticism, and especially reviews are welcome...

**Japanese - English**

irasshaimase -welcome

sakura -cherry blossoms

arigato -thank you

okasan -mother

demo -but

oishii -delicious

honto -really


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its fictional characters mentioned in this story, they belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** Sorry, it took long for this chapter to come. I was somewhat busy in school. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2: A day with my Koibito**

'_Hmm…party? How am I supposed to do it? This is so unlike me! Well, even that idiot would go for extreme measures as long as it is for his friends…*sigh*_

Kyouya lost his track of thoughts and turned to his attention to the person who was in his room.

"Umm…Fuyumi-neesan, would you please stop rummaging in my stuff?" Kyouya said indicating his older sister who was at his drawer again.

"_Demo_…I just…want…to…help pick…out an outfit…for…you to wear" his sister explained, having a hard time placing back the clothes she got from his drawer.

"I appreciate the concern but, you don't have to worry, the twins will pick the clubs outfits from Yuzuha-san" Kyouya said.

"Umm…Fuyumi-neesan, could you do me a favor?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes, anything to help my brother out" Fuyumi enthusiastically said.

"Could you see to it that Haruhi would be in a dress for the event?" Kyouya stated.

"Eh? Why the sudden interest to see Fujioka-san in a dress Kyouya? Hmm" Fuyumi teased.

"Well, no, not really, it's supposed to be a surprise for Tamaki on his birthday, uh…we thought it would be a great surprise to let him see Haruhi in a dress even if it's for this occasion only" Kyouya elaborated "It's becoming a habit of his lately to nag me about wanting to see her in a dress, uh it might be a good idea to have a girl as her companion in choosing a dress." Kyouya staggeringly finished, giving a faint blush on both side of his cheeks.

'_Damn it'_ He adjusted his glasses. _'Hope I wasn't that obvious'_

"Ok, ok, I would do that" Fuyumi said, giggling.

Their conversation ended with Fuyumi not pursuing the real reason behind, for she knows his brother is quite the reticent person.

The following day, Fuyumi finagled Kyouya to come along; she reasoned that Haruhi would not simply cooperate with the idea; Kyouya was reluctant at first but eventually agreed. Minutes later, they were at the expo with Haruhi, not knowing the precise reason. As they were looking from place to place, they eventually found the perfect dress for Haruhi.

"Oh this would look lovely, don't you think so Haruhi?"Fuyumi adored the dress she chose, she looked at the mirror holding the dress in front of her.

"It is rather lovely, _demo_, it wouldn't fit your size Fuyumi-san" Haruhi nonchalantly replied, thinking that Fuyumi is trying to pick a dress for herself.

"It's not for me to wear, it's for you Haruhi" Fuyumi explained, giving her an innocent smile.

"Eh!" Haruhi exclaimed pointing herself.

"I'll cut your debt by a fourth" Kyouya interjected.

"Oh…okay" Haruhi replied.

Kyouya was roaming around the place giving the two girl's time to make decisions. Time passed, Kyouya went back to see Haruhi standing outside the shop.

"Where is Fuyumi-nessan?" Kyouya asked.

*Flashback*

"_**Eto, I have to excuse myself now Haruhi," Fuyumi said.**_

"_**Eh, where are you off to Fuyumi-san?" Haruhi asked.**_

"_**Otosan needs me at the house... " Fuyumi winked, which looked as if it had a different meaning.**_

*End of Flashback*

"It looked as if she really needs to, ehehe…" Haruhi said, producing a sweat drop.

"I beg to differ" Kyouya replied, _"It can't be helped'_.

Kyouya heaved a sigh, but he did not completely disapprove of the situation. Both of them were hungry, so they decided that they eat before going home.

"Let's eat there, Haruhi" Kyouya suggested.

"_Demo_, Kyouya-senpai it's a bit expensive there," Haruhi fretted.

"Money is not an option, anyway, it's better than those fast food junkies," Kyouya said.

'_Rich bastards'_ Haruhi thought, a bit pissed.

After dinner, Kyouya offered to pay for the meal, a gesture that surprised Haruhi.

"I don't want to owe you like last time," Kyouya reasoned as they both remembered the last time they were eating wherein Haruhi paid on his behalf.

'_Why would he? He could have just dealt with it through my debt'_ These thoughts played through Haruhi's mind.

Kyouya offered to escort her home, which suited well with Haruhi. Along the way, silence dominated them. There was not much to say. They both blushed, conscious with each other's presence. Minutes passed.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya tried to start the conversation, but when he glanced to see Haruhi, he noticed she was asleep.

'_You must be really tired'_ He smiled as he looked at her.

The car they were in took a sharp right turn; Haruhi's head suddenly fell on Kyouya's right shoulder. The moon shone on Haruhi's face, Kyouya examined her alluring visage, admiring her natural beauty, the beauty that has enticed his heart. His eyes fell on her lips. Impassively, Kyouya slowly motioned his face closer, bringing his lips closer to hers. He stopped in midway.

'_It would be unfair to her'_

Kyouya decided to wake Haruhi up.

'_Hmm…Kyouya-senpai?'_ Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, gomen ne but wake up, it's time for you to go home" Kyouya informed her.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to see Kyouya's face only inches away from hers, she also noticed that she was comfortably laying her head on his shoulder.

"Gomen ne Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi's face flushed bright red, and she abruptly moved from him.

"Ah, no need, I was supposed to wake you up but seeing how obviously tired you were, I just…" Kyouya amusingly watched Haruhi's cute reaction.

Haruhi noticed a smile drawn across her senpai's face, which made her heart race rapidly. The car came to a halt at Haruhi's place.

"_Eto_… I guess it's time for me to go now, ah...um…_arigato_ for today Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said trying so hard not to meet his gaze, as she stepped out of the car.

"See you later Haruhi" Kyouya said as the car took off.

Haruhi watched the car as it departed 'Kyouya-senpai'. Then, she began walking towards the door where her father, Ryoji, is waiting.

"_Tadaima_" Haruhi announced.

"Haaruuuhhiii!" Ryoji clamored as he rushed towards his daughter and gave her a super-hug.

"Gah! _Otosan_, I can't breathe" Haruhi fussed.

"Oh! _Gomen ne,_ what took you so long?" Ryoji inquired giving Haruhi a whimpering look "I thought you were abducted by that idiotic prince of your club! Have you eaten dinner?"

"_Hai_, I did _otosan_ and no, I wasn't abducted by Tamaki-senpai. I told you before I left; I said Kyouya-senpai's sister and I were going to the expo." Haruhi explained.

"Oh, _sou ka! Sou ka! Gomen ne_, your _Otosan_ is so forgetful" Ryoji replied. "So, what did you do there?"

"Nothing in particular, Fuyumi-san just picked out a dress for me, I could've declined demo Kyouya-senpai- "Haruhi began telling his dad about her day with the Ootori when Ryoji cut her off.

"Nice job getting you a dress!" Ryoji commented, giving her a two thumbs up. "Eh? Kyouya? Ootori? Oh! So, you're with him?" Ryoji happily asked.

"Yes, and with his sister" Haruhi answered. "_Demo_, Fuyumi-san left earlier because she was called back by their father." Haruhi replied.

"Hmm…so, you've gotten yourself a date then?" Ryoji jeered.

"It wasn't a date! Coincidentally, Fuyumi-san just needed to go home" Haruhi explained trying not to take his father's words seriously.

"My daughter is so _kawaii ne!"_ Ryoji exclaimed.

**Ootori Residence**

Kyouya just arrived home; he was surprised to see his sister still awake.

"Oh! You're home at last Kyouya-kun" Fuyumi greeted.

"Why are you still up Fuyumi-neesan?" Kyouya asked.

"I was waiting for you, so how'd it go?" Fuyumi excitedly inquired.

"Nice try Fuyumi-neesan, I knew you would desert us! Other than that, it went well" Kyouya answered, thinking it wouldn't be worth mentioning since he's not good at talking with things regarding his emotions and secondly, he was tired.

"That's it? Nothing else happened?" Fuyumi pouted, dissatisfied with the answer.

"There's not much to tell anyway, I'm going to bed," Kyouya said as he headed for His room. He could still hear Fuyumi complaining.

Kyouya closed the door to his room and took a quick shower. As he climbed onto his bed, his mind cannot stop thinking about what happened back in the car, what _he_ was trying to do.

'_Darn it! I almost lost my control'_ he muttered to himself.

'_Next time, maybe I'll really lose it! Ah!'_

Kyouya was a bit of annoyed at himself, he slapped himself "Ouch!"

'_Her reactions were so cute and all, hope I wasn't that obvious in front of her or I'll really look stupid'_ Kyouya's face was bright red when he remembered trying to kiss Haruhi.

**A/N**: I would really appreciate your reviews; it would help me a lot in constructing good stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not posses any of the said characters in this fiction. They belong to their rightful proprietor.

A/N: Here we go the third chapter. _Arigato ne_ for the reviews, I appreciate it.

**Chapter 3: Night with my koibito**

Tamaki rolled out earlier than usual and embraced the warm greetings of the sunrise. He took a shower then quickened his pace doing his morning routine. Afterwards, he rushed to school, along the way he was greeted 'Happy Birthday' by the people at the Suoh's Mansion 2.

Tamaki cheerfully thanked them "_Arigato mina-san_"

'_Wait for me my precious daughter Haruhi, today is your otosan's birthday'_ he happily dashed to school. Along the way, his thoughts were on Haruhi even in class.

-Tamaki Cinematic Play-

"**Se…senpai" she cutely blushes, as she calls out my attention.**

"**Yes Haruhi?" I coolly glance to face her.**

"**Tanjobi omedeto…ano…gomen ne, I failed to get any present, will you accept me as a gift instead?" her face turns bright red in a cute manner.**

"**You're worth more than any gifts I could possibly receive" I slowly snake both my arms around her tiny waist and pull her in.**

"**Tamaki-senpai" she squeaked.**

"**Haruhi…" our eye contact becomes intense**

Tamaki dreamily giggles, as he was beginning to dwell more in his thoughts not realizing that classes were over.

"Oi Tamaki! Classes are over" Kyouya snapped at Tamaki, bringing him back to reality.

"Eh! Classes are over already?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kyouya replied as he was heading for the door. Tamaki, still in dream state, walked joyfully beside Kyouya towards the third music room. As they opened the door, the members were already dressed up for the part.

"Oi Kyouya! What took you and Milord long?" the Twins asked in union.

"Tamaki here is a bit out of it since this morning," Kyouya answered.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Daijo bu?" Honey asked, tugging the end of Tamaki's seifuku.

"Perhaps you need to rest Tamaki," Mori suggested.

Tamaki was astonished to learn that none of them remembered what today, April 8, was.

"Wait a moment…today is April 8 right?" Tamaki stated trying to give them a hint.

"Yes" Mori answered almost immediately.

"So?" Tamaki said, giving them another chance at guessing.

"So what?" Honey asked, putting on a 'no ill-intention' look.

Tamaki became dumbfounded.

**-Tamaki depressed mode-**

"Senpai, stop sulking in that corner; your customers are waiting for you." Haruhi informed him.

'_Even daughter does not remember? Waah!'_ Tamaki got out of the corner and sluggishly went to entertain his customers, switching to host mode.

When all designating customers were met, club activities were over and it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon. Honey and Mori went ahead, stating that they have other matters to attend to, the same goes for Kyouya and later one Haruhi. Tamaki, feeling depressed, stood up.

"Oi Tono! Going hone already?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired" Tamaki dryly replied as he turned his back and headed for the door.

"Too bad! Hikaru and I were about to go to Kyouya's private island, since we got nothing to do. Oh! And did I mention Haruhi planned to go with us as well?" Kaoru caught Tamaki's attention as he mentioned Haruhi's name.

'_My precious daughter? Left in the clutch of these two perverts? Daddy won't allow it'_ Tamaki thought, then he changed his mind and chose to go as well, looking fired up rather than gloomy.

The Ootori Family owned a private island, which was particularly intended for tourist/ business matters. The vicinity had its own hotel, restaurant, and mall. Since futility is not an option for the Ootori's, whose money is within grasp. The Shadow King devised to hold the surprise party in the grand hall with a veranda overlooking the sea, which would be spectacular to look at when nighttime falls. The hall, with its decorations fashioned by the Haninozuka and Morinozuka team with their servants doing the job, of course, and with their supervision, did a marvelous job.

"Good job Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, the place looks fantastic!" Kyouya praised them both.

"Arigato Kyou-chan!" Honey replied, very much pleased by what Kyouya commented.

"Arigato, where did Haruhi go?" Mori asked.

"She's probably preparing herself in her room, which reminds me, Mori-senpai…" Kyouya replied.

"What is it Kyouya?" Mori asked.

"Would you escort Haruhi later?" Kyouya said.

"Of course," Mori replied.

"Well, Let's all get ready mina-san, our guests and celebrant will come in shortly" Kyouya stated as he closed his laptop. They all went to their respective rooms to change outfits. The Twins were on their way with Tamaki as well.

In Haruhi's room, the Hitachiin Twins' maids, who were twins themselves, aided her. They placed light make-up on Haruhi's face, Haruhi got dressed as well. Afterwards, she stood up, walked her way in front of a full-length mirror, and was pleased by how she looked.

'_I don't totally look that bad though'_ she blushed as see enjoyed seeing her reflection, she stopped when she heard someone knocking at her door, it was her senpai, Mori.

"Ah…" Mori was speechless.

"Oh…Mori-senpai" Haruhi greeted him with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Mori complimented, producing a faint blush.

"Arigato Mori-senpai" Haruhi replied, feeling awkward for she was not used to it.

"The guests have arrived and it's about time for Tamaki and the Twins to arrive as well. I am to escort you down." Mori explained, giving Haruhi a smile indicating that she looks pretty in the outfit she wore.

The Grand Hall was pitching dark when Tamaki arrived.

'Those two devils! They actually have the nerve to trick their King?'

*Flashback*

_**On the way to the island,**_

"_**Oi Tono! Do you want a drink?" Hikaru offered.**_

"_**Sure!" Tamaki said, glad at the offer Hikaru presented, 'That's more like it! You should serve your prince'**_

_**As Hikaru carefully walked over to the King carrying a tray of refreshments, he accidentally slipped.**_

"_**Gah! Couldn't you be a bit clumsier?" Tamaki screamed, attending to his now wet uniform "Now what am I going to do? I'm drenched!"**_

"_**Don't worry Tono, we've got a spare tuxedo inside" Kaoru suggested.**_

"_**Demo, wouldn't I look out of place in that outfit? I thought we were going to relax over Kyouya's place?" Tamaki asked, pointing at the pait of white tux with white tie, which was made of fine clothe, the design looked so exquisite, as expected of Hitachiin, Yuzuha. She only picks what is best.**_

"_**Don't worry Tono, we would change outfits as well, so that you wouldn't be out of place" hikaru suggested as his lips curved into a devilish smile.**_

"_**And don't you think of it as a great idea? People will really recognize you as the prince," Kaoru added. Tamaki succumbed to the Twins' idea and wore the tuxedo, which fitted him perfectly. The Twins changed outfits as well.**_

"_**Oi Tono! We've arrived!" the Twins chorused, with a sly smile across their faces.**_

_**When they docked on land, Tamaki was mixed up with a bunch of tourists, unknown to him; the Twins were quick to disappear with the crowd. Later on, a cute blonde, blue-eyed tour guide attended Tamaki.**_

"_**Oh! Mr. Suoh!" the girl called Tamaki's attention "The Hitachiin Twins' are waiting for you at the Grand Hall"**_

'_**Those devils!' Tamaki cursed "Ano…where should I go from here?" **_

_**After getting directions from the woman, he went to the Grand Hall.**_

*End of Flashback*

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come out! I know you're in here somewhere, stop messing with me!' Tamaki demanded.

Suddenly, the chandelier lit up first, followed by a series of lights, which dramatically illuminated the whole room within seconds. Tamaki was so surprised to see the room filled with people he knew, his father, his friends and their household relatives. From across the room were Kyouya, the Twins, and Honey smiling at him. They chorused "Happy Birthday Tamaki!" Tamaki was so touched by the scene, _'I actually thought they forgot'_. Tears welled up his eyes as he ran across the room towards the host club members and thanked them.

"Oi Tono, Tanjobi omedeto, gomen ne, we did all of those on purpose" the Twins stated as they giggled, referring to what happened previously.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Do you want to eat cake?" Honey asked as he pointed to the long table with sumptuous meals arrayed, Tamaki then turned to Kyouya, whom he thought was behind all of the preparations made.

"Arigato Kyouya" Tamaki said.

"Don't thank me yet…" Kyouya said giving Tamaki a warm smile.

The evening was a blissful sight, they all enjoyed. An hour passed, the lights, except for the chandelier, ceased and everyone's attention was focused on the person gracefully walking down the stairs with Mori as the escort.

"Ha…Haruhi!" Tamaki was bewildered.

She looked lovely, her make-up came in natural with her beauty, it did not mess her face up instead it emphasized her lovely visage. The dress also embellished her body's curve; it was a simple tube dress. Tamaki was mesmerized for a moment, he could not bring an exact definition of what he saw, the epitome of beauty herself. As Haruhi was escorted by Mori, the distance between Haruhi and Tamaki came to a close, Haruhi's cheeks began to flush red at the sight of her senpai, who was dressed handsomely as well, the color of his white tuxedo complimented her black outfit.

"Hello Tamaki-senpai…Tanjobi omedeto" she greeted as she gave him a beautiful smile.

**A/N:** Well, this is where this chapter ends. Probably, the next chapter will follow next week, sorry if it is that long, I will try not to make you wait in vain. Please leave some reviews to help a novice like me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; they belong to their respective owners.

**A/N:** Gomen, it took longer than I thought.

Chapter 4: My Koibito…who?

"Hello Tamaki-senpai, _Tanjobi omedeto_!" she greeted as she gave him a beautiful smile.

It took Tamaki a moment to recover from his dazed state; he pulled himself together and said "_A…arigato_, Haruhi," the other host club members approached to get a closer look on Haruhi.

"Whoa! _Sugoi ne_!" the twins gaped on Haruhi

"Haru-chan is so pretty!" Honey praised

"Indeed, well, she does look good" Kyouya added.

The eyes of many were too much for Haruhi to bear. She slowly slid a hand to her chest, getting awkward by the way people looked at her.

"_Ya…yamete ku…kudasai_" Haruhi drawled, as her face flushed red.

"Whoa! So _kawaii_!" the twins commented in amazement.

"Oi, oi, enough already and let's give the two of them some space" Kyouya interrupted.

"_Arigato,_ Kyouya-kun" Tamaki placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder, gesturing how grateful he was for the efforts they gave for his natal day.

"_Hai!_ Enjoy Tono!" the Hitachiin twins said.

"Oh! _Arigato_, Hikaru and Kaoru"

"It was nothing, we had fun though" Hikaru replied on behalf of the two of them, then he turned to face Kaoru and they both walked away.

"Ne Tama-chan, don't bully Haru-chan okay?" the little senior warned Tamaki as he tugged the end of his sleeves.

"Why, of course Honey-senpai" Tamaki assured Honey by smiling at him.

"Okay then, let's go eat cake with Usa-chan, Takashi!" Honey happily climbed onto Mori's shoulder

"Ah" Mori replied.

Finally, Tamaki and Haruhi were left alone; the deafening silence once again dominated the two of them.

"_Ano_…I kind of forgot to bring a present-"Haruhi began, trying to open a topic.

'Is this what I think it is' Tamaki's face lit up in anticipation 'is this dream come true?' before Haruhi could even deliver what she was about to say, Tamaki interrupted.

"Don't worry Haruhi, you're worth more than any gifts I could possibly receive" Tamaki coolly said, assuming that the present situation would coincide to his prior cinematic play.

"Eh? What I was about to say is that I'll just figure out another way to give you a present…maybe later" Haruhi amended.

"Oh_? Sou ka!"_ Tamaki let out a soft laugh to mask his humiliation "_Gomen_" he smiled.

Just then, the music began to play. Tamaki gracefully held out his hand "May I have this dance?" Haruhi responded as she reached for his hand, they were soft, warm and gentle hands. As Tamaki's left hand enfolded Haruhi's waist, she caught her breath for a moment. She gazed at Tamaki's pair of blue-violet eyes, being beguiled at each turn. She realized how much she really liked Tamaki. In the same manner, Tamaki was relishing the moment with Haruhi; he was enticed with just the sight of her. He gradually guided Haruhi out onto the veranda overlooking the sea, which was indeed a quixotic ambience fit for the two of them.

Inside the Hall

Fuyumi approached her little brother, Kyouya, who was seating at the table near the corner.

"You managed to organize a party well, as expected of you!" Fuyumi praised her brother

"Arigato Fuyumi-neesan, it went well with the help of the other members"

Fuyumi noticed that Kyouya's attention focused on the couple who were at the veranda.

"She looks lovely, don't you agree?" Fuyumi teasingly tried to bait Kyouya into telling her that he likes Haruhi, woman's instinct, which is what she based it on.

"Yeah, she looks perfect" Kyouya gave in

"Aha! So you do like Fujioka-san!" Fuyumi declared

"Yeah…I guess I do" Kyouya confessed

"But, have you confided your feelings to her?" Fuyumi asked, Kyouya was silent at his sister's comeback "Oh come on, don't tell me you're just giving up without a fight? Well, are you?"

"Hold that thought _Neesan_" Kyouya said '_It's worth a shot'_

"_Gambate ne,_ Kyouya-kun!" Fuyumi cheered.

At the Veranda

"Wow! Kyouya-senpai told me that the view would be spectacular, but he never mentioned it would be this great!" Haruhi marveled at the scene.

Tamaki had always liked Haruh from the start; everybody knew that fact, even from the sight of how he acts towards her. However, he tends to conceal his love for Haruhi by asserting that he is merely showing fatherly affection towards his so-called daughter, but from tonight onwards, that will change.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki's heart began to race as he racked his brains, thinking of a way to confess his love for Haruhi in a not so startling manner.

"Yes?" Haruhi glanced to look at Tamaki

'It's now or never! And I don't want to wait for another chance!' Tamaki thought as he began his confession "Haruhi, I know that you and the other guys think that I foolishly act like a father towards you, demo, don't get me wrong; those affections of mine are true. But those are just mere copy of the real thing inside, and uh…I can't contain what I feel for you anymore." Tamaki paused for a while giving Haruhi time to apprehend or object to what he said, but Haruhi gestured him to continue.

"What I meant to say is that…given this opportunity, and in a place like this, I couldn't let this moment slip by…it would be hard for me to wait for something I know might not happen. But it is harder to give up when I know it's everything I ever wanted, and what I want more than anything else, is you Haruhi…I…" Tamaki paused as he moved closer to Haruhi, lifted both her hands close to his lips, and kissed it, which caused Haruhi to blush more.

"I…I" Haruhi tried to think of something to say in response, but her mind was muddled up a bit by Tamaki's confession and she was blushing intensely at that.

"_Gomen ne_, was I too much?" Tamaki asked, being concerned.

"_Iie_, I just don't know what to say" Haruhi managed to reply while smiling at Tamaki "_Demo_, I can't give you answers right now, give me some time"

"Of course," Tamaki let out a sigh of relief "Er…I think you should retire to your room now, you must be tired," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do trhat" Haruhi agreed. As Tamaki escorted Haruhi back inside she momentarily stopped.

"Ah, I forgot to give you my present" Haruhi said

"_Demo_, Haruhi, it's ok if-"before Tamaki could finish, Haruhi drew close to him and rested her hands on his chest and tipped her toe for elevation as she planted a warm kiss on Tamaki's left cheek.

"_Oyasumi nasai_" with that, Haruhi went inside the hall and up the stairs to her room.

The evening was drawing to a close, all the guests were heading home already, the host club members decided to lengthen their stay at the Ootori's private island. Rooms were already laid out for them and they were retreating to their own rooms.

**11:01 pm**

Haruhi was in her room pondering at what Tamaki confessed to her, she could feel butterflies in her stomach as she recalls it. When suddenly, a flash of light shone outside, it started to rain. Haruhi was motionless for a moment, hoping that a thunderstorm would not follow. Nevertheless, thunderstorm did follow the heavy rain. Haruhi thought that going Tamaki's room would be the best choice for Tamaki knew of her astraphobia. She managed to get to the lobby, but she had hard time seeing, she trailed her hands to the wall, within seconds she managed to touch a doorknob. Without second thoughts, she entered.

"Ta…Tamaki-se…senpai?" Haruhi squeaked as she neared a bed, someone was occupying it. She bent over to see who it was, she flinched for a moment as another thunder boomed, but the lightning enabled her to get a clear view of the person lying in bed, it was Kyouya. He was mumbling in his sleep, Haruhi drew her ears closer.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya whispered in his dreams.

She was a bit puzzled, just then, another loud thunderstorm sounded causing her to yelp. Kyouya was stirred up by Haruhi's shrill cry. When his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Haruhi trembling as she curled beside his bed.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya rushed to her side and comforted her, wrapping the blanket around her.

**11:01pm**

Tamaki's thoughts were unable to leave the confession he just made, the happiness he felt was on the next level.

'I finally did it!' he happily screamed.

Tamaki was disturbed when he noticed that it started to rain, his instincts told him that Haruhi needed him, because he knew Haruhi is experiencing astraphobia. He immediately got out of his room. When he was at her door he quickly opened it, only to see an empty room.

'Where could she be at this time of the night?' Tamaki's thoughts raced rapidly in search for possible answers. He then dashed towards Kyouya's room 'I'll ask Kyouya".

"Kyouya! Have you seen…" Tamaki was shocked to see Haruhi nestled in Kyouya's arms "…Haruhi"

A/N : Well, this chapter ends here…please review mina-san!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.

**A/N:** gomen ne mina-san, it took so long, I was busy, final exams are coming up, well, here we go, chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Watashi no Koibito

Haruhi felt a soft hand gently brushing her right cheek; she gradually lifted her eyes open to see Tamaki's smiling face.

"Good morning Haruhi…" Tamaki greeted as he caressed her face "…you had a rough night."

It took a considerable amount of time for Haruhi to notice that the both of them were in her room.

"Ano…Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi began to sat up "about last night, it's not what you think" Haruhi began to explain.

"You don't need to explain…" Tamaki's expression was filling with sadness. Haruhi was about to reassure Tamaki that she did not betray his feelings but just then, a knock on the door startled Haruhi and Tamaki's attention. They turned to see the Hitachiin Twins, who were about to enter.

"Oi…Haru-"Hikaru gasped at the sight of them "Tono!"

"Eh? How'd you end up here?" Kaoru asked in amusement

"It's not what you think!" Tamaki waved his hands frantically to make his point.

"You didn't do anything perverted, did you?" the Twins taunted

"Of course not!" Tamaki quickly replied feeling satirized as the twins let out a boisterous laugh.

"Well anyway, we're heading for the beach the others are already there and their just waiting for the both of you, let's go!" the Twins chorused as they happily grabbed Haruhi by the arm, Hikaru on the left while Kaoru on her right.

"Wait! You should change first Haruhi," Hikaru pointed out

"Here, we brought you this beach attire Okasan made" Kaoru proffered

"Demo…" Haruhi was planning to reject if it were something she did not like

"Don't worry Haruhi, you'll like it" Kaoru confidently said.

"Ok then," Haruhi went into the room to change, the guys waited outside, just as she was about to close the door the Twins were enjoying Tamaki's retort to their taunts.

"I hope it's not one of your twisted schemes in getting to see her figure you two perverts!" Tamaki mentioned.

"Look who's talking? Pervert?" the Twins let out another laugh, Haruhi giggled at the sight of them and closed the door behind her. She tried the beach attire and she came to like it. It was not as provocative or that conservative compared to the previous outfits they tried to make her wear. When she got out of the room, Tamaki complimented her on how she looks, "You look so _kawaii_ Haruhi"

"Oi _Tono!_ Don't let your mind wander…" Hikaru teased

"…you might not be able to get them back!" Kaoru added as they both laughed.

"Stop mocking me, you little devils!" Tamaki complained

"Let's head out already…" Haruhi suggested.

At the beach, Mori was helping Honey in building a sand castle,

"Let's make it big Takashi!" Honey specifically stated

"Ah" was all Mori could reply.

Haruhi with Tamaki and the Twins came in view; Tamaki glanced and saw Kyouya by the cottage attending to his laptop. Haruhi thanked Kyouya for consoling her last night.

"_Do itashimashite,_ Haruhi" Kyouya replied and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look at this!" Honey caught their attention and neared the Loli-shota senior with his reserve cousin.

"Whoa! Uh…what is it?" Hikaru asked

"Mitsukuni is planning to make a big sand castle and this is just its base." Mori enlightened them

"Oh…" Hikaru nodded

"Can you help us?" Honey inquired

"Sure Honey-senpai, that looks like fun!"

They all lent their hand in helping Honey create a big sand castle.

AT THE COTTAGE

Kyouya took a break from his laptop and turned to see the host club members having fun helping honey, suddenly his phone began ringing, it was his sister asking what happened last night,

"_Sou ka!_ It came to that huh…"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so…" Kyouya replied

"What were Tamaki's reactions? He didn't do anything rash now, did he?" Fuyumi asked, with a tone of concern for her brother

"Of course not, this is Tamaki we're talking about it would be unlike him. He just displayed his pitiful face, I know how his mind works, and he would've probably given up his happiness for our friendship's sake, that idiot!" Kyouya smirked. Fuyumi could not think of anything to say at that moment, for she knew that her brother was hurt too.

"_Demo_, I wouldn't steal Haruhi from him, I hate to see that idiots pained expression…" Kyouya paused as he adjusted his glasses. "There would really come a time such as this when one has to stop loving another, not because that someone has started to hate us but because we found out that they'd be happier if we let them go, I've seen a great deal of affection she has for Tamaki, and that goes the same for that idiot, friendship is also of an utmost importance to me, my friendship with Tamaki…" Kyouya finished.

"I'm proud of you Kyouya…" Fuyumi complimented, trying to feel her brother's pain and trying to cheer him up by forewarning him, "Don't worry, time will come that you will meet a great girl. Maybe not exactly like Fujioka-san, but someone who could whack you out of your system and turn your world upside-down."

_Click!_ Their conversation ended.

"Oh? That's weird" The last line amused Kyouya.

The Host Club members sprawled with bliss as they helped in finishing the grand castle with Honey

"It's done!" Honey happily screamed "_arigato mina-san_!"

"It's nothing Honey-senpai" the Twins welcomed

"Why don't we take a swim to wash away the sand, Mitsukuni?" Mori suggested

"That would be great Takashi!" Honey agreed

"Let's go too Kaoru," Hikaru enthusiastically asked his twin brother

"Ne, Kyou-chan! Come and join us," Honey shouted as he invited Kyouya

"Sure thing Honey-senpai" Kyouya stood up and walked towards them. While they were heading for the water, Haruhi glanced to see Tamaki, who was suddenly quiet along the way, a smile suddenly curved on his face which made Haruhi ask, "What is it Tamaki-senpai?"

***Flashback***

"Kyouya! Have you seen…?" Tamaki was shocked to see Haruhi nestled in Kyouya's arms "…Haruhi"

Kyouya looked up to see a worried Tamaki; he sighed as he gently lifted Haruhi and carried her towards her room. He carefully laid her in her bed, 'that idiot Tamaki, why do you have to come?' Kyouya began walking towards Tamaki, he could see Tamaki's pained and confused face. He sighed at the sight of him.

"Don't get the wrong idea here, she just happens to stumble upon my room…" he paused and turned to face him "You don't have to worry"Kyouya assured he pushed Tamaki's back gently and said ' She came to me looking for you, she probably thought it was your room, you better stay with her until the storm passes"

Tamaki's face softened as he paced towards Haruhi, he glanced back to Kyouya and said "_Arigato_ for taking care of her Kyouya! I did not know you could be so sweet! Especially to Haruhi who owes you a debt, you're not gonna increase her debt, are you?" Tamaki's expression drastically changed and posed a puppy-eyed expression.

"Why of course not!" Kyouya replied, feeling a bit pissed _'That comment stinged!'_

"She just makes a person want to care for her, that's what I love about her," Tamaki stated as he tucked Haruhi in bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal her from you" Kyouya mumbled to himself

"What did you say?" Tamaki's ear twitched

"Nothing!" Kyouya dryly replied

"You're so temperamental! You should loosen up sometimes or girls might have the habit of avoiding you, but no worries Kyouya, one of these days, heaven might smile upon you and give you a girl that would turn your monotonous schedule topsy-turvy!" Tamaki cheered with a no ill-intention look.

"You don't say…" Kyouya remarked showing a bit of pissed off face "whatever, see you later" and he left the room.

***End of Flashback***

He took a moment before he replied; the others were a great deal of distance from them.

"You know, you shouldn't take advantage of a person's weakness, especially when that persons weakness is you," Tamaki stated as he gazed in her eyes, then he continued

"I admit, I was a bit jealous of Kyouya getting ahead of me, it aches to see you with another, _demo_, I don't blame him or you, instead, I blame myself for being incapable, I wasn't fast enough to be at your side last night"

Haruhi was moved by the way Tamaki poured his feelings out to her, she saw his teary eyes. She cupped his face with both her hands and said, "_Gomen ne_ Tamaki-senpai for having you go through it, actually, it's been hard on me too, trying to prevent love to grow where it should be, and that love I feel…" she paused to clear her throat "…is with you, I love you too Tamaki-senpai" she finally said it.

"Ha…ruhi" Tamaki's face flushed bright red

The moment was killed by the cry of the Twins' invitation for them to get in the water with them.

"Oi Tono! Haruhi! Aren't you coming?" Hikaru shouted

"Come on in Haru-chan!" Honey added

Tamaki was still in his heaven-like state, he was wobbly when Haruhi grabbed his wrist and started towards the water.

"Haha, what's with Tono?" Hikaru asked

"He looks weird!" Kaoru added, they laughed at Tamaki's hilarious state

"I would like you all to know that Tamaki is…" Haruh began "_watashi no koibito"_

"Eh!" the Host Club member gasped in disbelief, it took them minutes to recover from their shocked state.

"Tama-chan! You better take good care of Haru-chan!" Honey warned "or else I'm gonna beat you up"

"Honey-senpai, you don't really mean that now, don't you?" Tamaki asked in an uneasy manner

"You better take his word for it Tamaki," Mori suggested

"Ok ok, I promise" Tamaki solemnly pledged.

"Well, you better make our toy happy Tono, we're gonna let you borrow her for a while!" the Twins stated, trying to infuriate Tamaki

"What? Do you hear yourselves you little devils? How could you possibly treat her as a toy?" Tamaki yelled at them.

Well, everything went smoothly. The Host Club members welcomed the couple, and although it was a bit hard for Kyouya, he placed his feelings past their friendship. However, Tamaki still insisted on Haruhi staying in the Host Club and pose as a guy, in order for him to spend time. With this, I end.

**A/N**: I hope you liked the story. I suck at endings, spare me I am a novice. Watch out for Watashi no Koibito : Fudan (Persistent).


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Classes just ended and I am so excited! Kyaa~! Today, I'm gonna officially declare my love for Ootori, Kyouya. The person I keep writing about, he's so handsome! Gambate ne me! ^^,)_

_Wish me luck!_

_Rei_

Rei quickly dashed as soon as she heard the bell rang. She was at the third music rooms' door but before entering it, she paused and breathes in order to gather all her courage, she needs it. Then she opened the door,

"Irasshaimasen!" she was greeted by the beautiful, charismatic male students of the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Oh! It's Rei-chan!" the Twins happily greeted.

"My, my, it's such an honor to brighten these heavy-hearted princes by a beautiful princess." Tamaki said quick to flatter the guest.

"Wah! Rei-chan, are you here for Kyou-chan again?" Honey jumped in front of her

"_Hai_, Honey-senpai! I'm ever-ready to do it! " Rei boldly stated as strong aura surrounded her.

"Oh! This is a must see" the Twins smiled

"Hello Rei-senpai, _ano_, Kyouya-senpai is over that table near a corner" Haruhi directed her

"_Arigato_ Haruhi" Rei smiled at her _'Gambate! You can do this Rei!'_ she cheered herself and walked towards Kyouya's direction.

"Wow! Rei-chan really looks fired up" Honey noticed,

"Ah" Mori agreed and nodded his head

"She says she was going to confess to the Low-blood pressure King, brr…" Hikaru shuddered, as he cannot imagine what Kyouya's reactions would be.

"She seems so determined about it too, I wonder how Kyouya will react after hearing it." Kaoru said

"I feel sorry for her; she would just be hurt by that insensitive idiot!" Tamaki pitifully stated.

"She's a strong-willed girl, I think she can managed" Haruhi blatantly said.

"Easy for you to say, you already got Tono!" Hikaru teased

"Hey!" Haruhi raised a brow

"Now's not the time for that, we have _that_ to worry about" Tamaki pointed to Rei getting close to where Kyouya was

"Let's go see Takashi," Honey suggested

"Ah" Mori replied

The Host club members followed Rei to witness her bold declaration of love to the feared Low-blood pressure King.

Rei came to a halt when she closed the distance between her and Kyouya, who was attending to his laptop. He stopped and lifted his eyes to see Rei.

"Good day Hinagiku-san, what can I do for you today?" Kyouya asked

"Kyouya-kun…" she paused and with great courage, "I am here to pronounce my love for you, Kyouya-kun!"

five seconds passed then, Kyouya quickly replied, "And you pronounce it well!"

The eavesdropping host club members were dumbstruck by Kyouya's thoughtless reply to a girl's confession.

"Talk about killing the mood!" Hikaru commented on the situation.

**A/N:** To read further, watch out for Watashi no Koibito : Fudan, I'd post it as a different story but it's still like a continuation to Watashi no Koibito.


End file.
